


Just Let Me (Adore You)

by yo_translation



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, blowjob, college housemates, handjob, unrelated
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: ロキ・ラウフェイソンの住むシェアハウスへの引越しは、判然としなかったストレートボーイのバイセクシャリティをかき立ててしまった。そしてソーは絶対にそれを告げるつもりでいる。たぶん。もしくはただの酔った勢いかも。--ロキが年上で、兄弟ではないシェアハウスAU。このストーリーの時点ではソーロキでロキソーな要素が高めです。タグにはありませんが、ヘラ、ファンドラル、ヘイムダル、ヴォルスタッグもシェアメイト。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2





	Just Let Me (Adore You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Let Me (Adore You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883442) by [curds_and_wheyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curds_and_wheyface/pseuds/curds_and_wheyface). 



ソーのでかいブーツが何かを踏んだ、いや踏んでいないかも、とにかくソーはまたつまずいてロキの肩にぶつかってしまう --どう取り扱うべきかソーにはまだ分からない広い肩に。

ロキは手を伸ばしてソーを支えてやると心配そうな声で言う。「大丈夫か？」

ソーは爆笑する。

ロキほど自分を間抜けに感じさせる人間もいない。

ロキの白い首に顔を埋めることができる程度にソーは体を捻って、そのまま前も見ずに足を一歩ずつ前に進め続けた。

「あんた、いい匂いがする。」ソーはさらに鼻を押しつけて、ロキのコロンの残り香をまた吸い込む。

「お前は汗とテキーラ臭い。」ロキが息を吐き出す。

ソーはその二つの最強ミックスを誇示するために大袈裟すぎる音をたてて、腕を持ち上げて見せ、ジャケットを一煽ぎする。

「うげ、最悪。」ソーが唸る。本当に汗臭い。シフと一緒に、どんな音楽でも流れ出しさえすれば遊園地のアトラクションみたいに跳ね回った時の、数時間前の古い汗の匂いがした。

ロキに比べて自分が完全にただの酔っ払いなことに気づいた瞬間、ロキに電話したことがソーは突然恥ずかしくなる。ロキの今夜の酒は自分と比べて、どう見ても落ち着いた陽気さ程度にとどまっていた。

普段はストイックで鋭い皮肉を放つロキを、陽気という言葉で説明しようと試みればだが。言葉はどうあれ、ロキはリラックスしていて、ソーを家まで送って行くことに同意してくれる程度には飲んでいるようだった。

二人は１マイル先にある一戸建てに住んでいる --ソーは寮への申し込みが遅れたから、ロキはもう寮に住むのはうんざりだから-- 寮に住むには歳を取り過ぎだとロキは言い続けている。

ロキはソーより２歳年上なだけだが、ソーのバカなジョークには笑わないし、ソーの言い間違いを目をぐるりと回しながら訂正し、新入生っぽい振る舞いを公然と指摘したり、という意味でやはり確実に年上だった。

とはいえ、ソーはロキといるのが好きだったし、一緒にいる時はなんとかロキを感心させてやりたいという野心を燃やしている。

今夜は電話しなければよかった。

ソーは横に避けようとしたが、また何もない所でつま先を引っ掛ける。

ソーが前に倒れないよう、ロキはソーの肩を掴んで自分の横に引き寄せる。  
「ほら、」ロキはつぶやき、いつになく優しい声でソーを連れて行く。「私たち、二人ともがケガせずに帰るぞ。わかったか？」

-

ソーの部屋は最上階、改造された屋根裏部屋だ。ソーが動き回るには実際狭過ぎるし、それに、二階のバスルームを他三人のシェアメイト --ヘイムダル、ファンドラルそしてヴォルスタッグ-- と共用しなければならなかったが、公園への素敵な眺めは悪くなかった。天井の傾斜に自分で認めるのも嫌になるぐらい額をぶつけまくったが、その分、他のシェアメイトたちよりも家賃は安かった。

ソーが階段の一段目に足をかけたところで、ロキが再び肩を掴む。

「おっと、それはダメだ。お前がドタバタ階段を上がる音で全員を起こすわけにはいかないからな。」

まだ二階を見上げている間にぐるりと振り向かされて、ソーは一階にあるロキの部屋へ引き摺られて行きながら、そのせいで起きためまいで目を閉じなければならなかった。

「あんたのベッドを取るわけにはいかないよ。」そのベッドにずっしりと倒れこんでおきながら、ソーは呟く。

自分のベッドより大きく、柔らかく、顔をつけると暗い色のシーツが頬に冷たい。

「そうだな。」ロキは背後のドアを閉めると、ベッドの足下に立ちソーを見下ろす。「お前は床だ。」

ソーはうなずき、腹に手を置いて、長く眠たげなため息を吐き出す。アルコールのせいか、肩から力が抜け、膝がさらに開き、さらに深くマットレスに沈んでいくような気がする。

ロキが息を吐き出すのが聞こえた。足の間にロキが座り、マットレスが波打つのを感じる。ソーに背を向けているが、優しく手をソーの足首の上に置いている。

「他人のベッドにブーツで寝そべるなんて、お前は行儀が悪すぎるな。」ロキが呟く。

ソーが謝ろうと思いつくより先に、ロキは体をひねると片膝をベッドに乗せ、膝の上にソーのブーツを引き上げると靴紐をほどき始めた。

ソーはロキを眺める。視線がやっと定まり、ロキの横顔をなんとか捉える --集中で結ばれた唇、作業に集中する思慮深げな高い眉、その下の真っ直ぐに伸びる鼻。

ちょっとした思いつきでソーは笑顔を浮かべる。「あんた、召使みたいだな。」

ロキは手を止めたがソーのブーツから視線を上げなかった。ソーは不満げに鼻を鳴らしてみせると、もう片方のブーツでロキの腰を突ついた。

「続けろ、ほら。」低い声でそういうと、ロキはソーを見返し、だるそうな微笑みをちらりと浮かべた。

表情を変えず、ロキは靴紐の端を引いて緩ませると、ソーのブーツが床に落ちて鈍い音を立てる。

「で？どのようにお仕えしましょうか？」ロキは呟きながらソーの足を掴み、足の裏に親指を沈ませる。

ソーは唸り、アルコールでぼんやりしながらもその感触が股間を直撃したらしいことに気づく。ロキの腰をまた小突く。「反対のブーツも。脱がせろ。」

器用な指が最初よりも素早く働き、ブーツがもう片方床へと落とされると、ロキは肩越しに期待を込めた視線を向ける。

「それで、次は？」形勢逆転しようと頑張った割には、ひどく冷静にロキが告げる。

「ここに来い。」ソーが顎を上げる。

ソーのふくらはぎの間に片膝をつき、両手をソーのがっしりした太ももの筋肉に置いたところで、ロキはまた動きを止める。

「一体どれくらい飲めば、自分がゲイじゃないって判らなくなるんだ？」

大胆な気分に後押しされて、ソーはTシャツをまくり上げて鍛えまくった腹筋を晒してみせる。ロキがそこに視線を落としたので効いたように思えたが、それもおなじみの目をぐるりと回す仕草を目にするまでのほんの一瞬だった。

「はいはい、素晴らしい。前にも見た。」かろうじて舌打ちを我慢したような様子でロキが言う。「質問に答えろ。」

ジーンズのクロッチまで、手で裸の腹を撫で下ろして見せながらソーが言う。「あんたが俺を欲しいって知ってるよ。」

自分の身に何が降りかかるか、実はソーにもよく解ってない。

ソーが女の子達としかデートをしたことがなく、女の子にしか興味を表したことがないというロキの認識は正しい。正直、女の子にしか興味がなかった。

だがロキである。美しい口元に威嚇するような言葉、そしてソーには滅多に向けられることのない豊かな笑い声。でもロキを笑わせることができた時には、いつも自分が地上で一番面白い人間みたいに思えた。

「ソー。」ロキがソーの手を止めさせる。

そしてソーは重いため息をつくと、また頭をマットレスに投げ出した。たぶん、少し、大袈裟すぎる感じで。

「わかんない。」そう言って天井に向かって瞬く。

ロキは相変わらずソーの脚の間に片膝をついたまま動かない。正直言って、ソーはロキはもう少し…気楽にしてくれるんじゃないかと期待していた。流れに任せて、質問は後からにしてくれるんじゃないかと。

時々、キッチンに男たちがいて、いつものようにコーヒーを飲むロキの周りをぎこちなく彷徨い、ロキの無関心さにも関わらず、時々、馴れ馴れしく彼に触れていることがあった。

ソーの知る限り、彼らが再び現れることはなかった。

なぜ自分が彼らのことをこんなに嫌うのか、ソーにはそれが解るまで少し時間がかかった。そのうちの一人がマグカップを洗うロキのタイトなバックポケットに手を突っ込むのを見た時に、なぜ自分がオレンジジュースのグラスを危うく握り潰しかけたのか。

そして一番の驚きは、ロキに気持ちを寄せている事実に気づいたことではなく、それが壊滅的な一撃や、自分の全てに疑いを抱かせるようなことにならなかったことだった。むしろ、ジグソーパズルのピースがぴたっと嵌った時のように、心の中の小さな声が「…なるほど」という感じだった。

ロキはため息をつき、反対の膝もベッドの上に上げ踵の上に腰をおろした。両手はソーの脚の上に、温かさと心地よい重さと共に置かれたままだ。

「お前を部屋まで運び上げるべきだったな。」そう言って、優しく太ももを握る。「お前は混乱しているんだと思う。」

ソーもまたため息をつく。「混乱なんかしてない。」ソーは手で顔をこする。「それに酔ってもいない。」

少し笑われた。

「オーケー。」ソーは認めることにする。「酔ってる。でも、絶対に混乱はしてない。」

体を起こすと少しめまいを感じたが、瞬きをしてそれを追い払い、ロキと顔を見あわせる。ソーの言おうとしていることの衝撃に対して、ロキは明らかに無表情を保とうとしている。

「あんたが好きだ。」自分の言いたいことがロキに正確に伝わるように、念をいれて言葉に力を込めて言う。

ロキの手の上に自分の手を乗せる。  
「俺はゲイじゃないかもしれない。けど、あんたのことばかりいつも考えてるんだから、ストレートとも言えないだろ。」

ロキの目は柔らかく、視線は揺るぎなかった。ロキはまるでソーを気の毒に思っているように見え、それはソーが想像できうる限り、一番最悪な事態だった。

「お前は混乱しているんだと思う。」ロキは静かに言うと少し微笑む。ソーの手の下から自分の両手を抜き取って上に重ね、親指でソーの太い関節を撫でる。「どんな感じだろうって彷徨ってくるストレートボーイは、お前が初めてだと思うか？俺のゲイのお友達の唇はどんなだろう？って」

これが今夜の酒のせいで浮かび上がった興味に過ぎないと、ロキは完全に確信しているようだった。

「私はストレートボーイとファックしたりしない、ソー。」声から柔らかさが少し消え、ロキが手を離すと肌の上を冷たい空気が通り過ぎるような感じする。「絶対に、良い結果にはならないからな。」

ソーはロキに手を伸ばすことさえできず、今しでかしてしまったこと、ロキに間違った印象を与えてしまったことに狼狽た。このままじゃ台無しにしてしまう。

「あんたの唇だけじゃない。」自分でも自分が駄々をこねているように聞こえる。「いや、もちろん唇のことも考えたさ。でも他のことも考えた。すごくゲイっぽいこと、あんたに本を買ってあげたりとか、パンケーキを食べに連れていったりとか。」

ロキの顔に一瞬驚きが浮かび、今度は笑い出さないよう唇を固く結んだ。そしてソーはまたマットレスに重苦しく仰向けに倒れ込んだ。

「パンケーキがゲイ？」ロキは呟きながら、ソーと顔を合わせようと身を乗り出す。彼の手は、今度はソーの腰のくぼみのすぐ下 --危険なほど股間の近く-- に置かれている。

ロキすごく魅力的だ。ソーのがんばりに対して、いつものように楽しそうに唇を引き上げ、ベッドサイドの抑えた明かりの中で目がキラキラと輝いている。

ソーは静かにロキの顔に手を添える。「この家に男たちが来るのが嫌なんだ。」静かに真剣に白状する。

ロキの目が動き、唇がニュートラルな線を結び、ソーの顔の中に真実を見定めようとする。男たちが来ることが自分は死ぬほど嫌だってことを、自分の表情が正確に伝えてくれるようソーは願った。

視線を合わせたままの重たい数秒の沈黙。そしてロキが口を開いたが、それはソーが願ったようにロキの気持ちを告げるものではなかった。「お前がやきもちを焼くタイプだとは思わなかった。」

ソーは笑いを吐き出すと、無意味に自分をさらけ出してしまったように感じ始める。

「うるさい。」無感情に呟き、ロキの顔から手を下ろす。

しかしロキはさらに身を寄せると、まだ少し硬い表情を残してはいたが、ソーの太ももに膝を乗り上げ、片手をソーの頭の下に差し込むと少し持ち上げ、再びお互いの顔を見合わせる。

「拗ねたのか。」いつもの面白がってる様子がまだ微かに感じられる。

ロキは少し待ち、考えている様子を見せながら、さらに近づく。

ソーの胸を小さな不安が一瞬過ぎった。本当に男とキスしようとしている。そしてそれは、本当に少しばかり自分はゲイであるということだ。でもそれも次の一呼吸で過ぎ去って行った。

「どうするの？」ソーが囁く。

ロキはまだ100%確信を持てないまま、少しためらい、その少しはソーが再びロキの顔に手を伸ばして必死に小さくうなずくには十分な長さだった。

「何とかしてよ。」ソーは自分でロキを引き寄せたくせに囁き声で訴えた。

閉じたままの唇が触れただけだったが、胃がひっくり返り、腹のなかで緊張と興奮と性欲が絡まりあう。ついに、本当についに、ロキが自分の腕の中にいて、ロキの唇が自分の唇に触れている。

…ロキが体を引く。

ソーは慌てて手を伸ばしロキのシャツを掴む。

「落ち着け、ロミオ。」ロキはソーの太ももに跨ったまま体を起こし、手のひらをソーの腹の上に置いた。「私は絶対に酔った少年とファックしたりしない。」

ソーは口を開き反論しようとしたが、何も言えることは無かった。ロキにはすでに酔っていると認めさせられている。

少し裏切られたような気持ちでロキを見た。

「そんな目でみるな。」ロキはソーの腹をややしく叩くと、体を引き上げソーの太ももから降りた。手はソーの腹に置かれたままで、ソーが自分の手でそれを包みこんでも避けたりしなかった。

少しだけ、二人はただ見つめ合う。

「まだ床で寝させようとしてる？」ソーが呟く。

ロキは眉を持ち上げ言う。「どうかな、行儀良くできるか？」

無邪気にうなずき、ソーは上掛けの中にどうにか自分の体を潜りもぐりこませて横たわり、ロキがジーンズを脱ぎ捨てるのを辛抱強く待つ。

「私のベッドはソックス禁止だ。」ロキがベッドに上がりながら言い、ソーは言いつけどおり手を伸ばしてソックスを引っぱり下ろす。そしてジーンズのファスナーも下ろすと、ついでにそれも脱ぎ捨てる。

そして、ソーが息を止めて強く願ったにも関わらず、ロキはおやすみと呟くと横向きになりソーに背を向けて寝てしまった。

「えー…」ソーが落胆の声をあげる。

ロキは呆れたように短く笑うと、反対向きに体を回して顔を見合わせた。手を伸ばしてソーのひそめられた眉を親指で撫でる。

「明日の朝、話そう。」ロキがそう言って目を閉じたので、ソーもなす術も無くそれに従うしかなかった。

-

ソーが目を覚ますと、開けられたカーテンから朝の日差しが注ぎ込み、そしてベッドは空だった。頭痛は無かったが、急いで体を起こすと胃からは若干の抗議を受けた。

一階にもバスルームはあるが、自分の洗面道具は上階のバスルームに置いてある。ロキの部屋から抜け出すと、ロキがキッチンにいるのを確認しつつ二階へ上がる。

熱いシャワーが気分をどれほど良くしてくれるかに驚き、しぶきの下で頭を後ろに倒して、お湯が全身を流れるのに身を任せた。

顔、股間、脇の下をよく擦る --酒と汗の臭いにまみれた自分とベッドをシェアしてくれたなんて、ロキは聖人かと思う。

ソーは股間を手で掴む。自分が昨夜、あそこまでひどく酔ってなかったら起きたかも知れないことについて考えながら。もし自分の体を二階までどうにか引っぱりあげて体を洗い、清潔な濡れた髪でロキの部屋の入り口に現れたら、もしかしたらうまく気持ちを伝えられただろうか。

完全に硬くさせてしまうわけにもいかなかった --みんなでエコフレンドリーな住環境に努めているからシャワーを出しっぱなしで長く籠もれば、誰かがドアを叩いてくることは確実だ。

鏡の前に立ち、タオルを腰にゆるく巻きつけたところでノックの音がした。

「今、出る！」そう言いながらドアを開け、冷たい空気を中に入れる。

ノックの音はロキだった。何気ない様子で入り口に立っている。どう見ても水の使い過ぎを指摘しに来た感じではない。

ロキは周りに二人しかいないことを確認すると、ソーの濡れた胸に手を押し当て湯気で曇ったバスルームにソーを押し戻し、背後でドアをキックして閉めた。

「頭痛は平気か？」ロキはソーがシンクの端に当たるまで押し続けた。

「ああ、」ソーはそれ以上言葉もなく答える。うなずくと髪が揺れ、肩に水の滴がかかって胸へと滑り落ちた。ロキの目が水滴の跡をたどっていく。

「昨日の夜はいろいろと興味深いことを言っていたな。」ロキの視線が、ソーの腰に巻かれたタオルへと吸い込まれていく水滴を追いかけ、下りていく。

その水滴の通った跡をロキが人差し指でたどり、ソーの腹筋がひきつる。

そして鋭いグリーンの目をソーと合わせる。「あれは本気か？」

ソーは息を吐き出し、取り乱しながらも繰り返しす。「ああ。」

目線を外さないままロキは結び目を引っぱり、重たくなったタオルをソーの足下に落とすと後ろに下がる。飢えた、集中した目でソーの全身を見つめる。

感情の読みとれない普段のロキに見られることに慣れきっていたソーは、滅多に無いシャイさの欠片もない注視に見とれてしまっていた。

ソーは半立ちの状態を特に見せたい訳でもなかったが、でもまだシャワー中の想像からも完全に抜け出してもいなかった。そしてロキは考え深げに鼻を鳴らしながらそこに注目している。

「それは…」太ももが腰へと変わる境目の敏感な窪みをロキが指の関節で撫でる。ソーの鼠蹊部がひきつり、伸び上がってロキの感触をねだるかのようにペニスが弾む。「上昇中か？それとも下降中か？」

「え？」胃がひっくり返り、血液が股間へと押し寄せ溜まっていく。

何を聞かれているのか理解するのに少し時間がかかった。

「上昇中。」息を強く吸い込む。「やりたいとは思ったけど、でも俺たち…水を節約してるだろ。」

ロキは長く黒い睫毛越しに目線を上げ、ソーと視線を合わせる。

「なるほど。」ロキはそう言うと、ソーのペニスを指で包み込んだ。

ソーはシンクにほとんど座り込みそうになる。バランスを保とうと握り締めた磁器は冷えていく蒸気で濡れていた。ロキが軽いリズムですぐに手を動かし始め、ソーは口からこぼれそうになった低い喘ぎ声を何とか飲み込む。濡れて光るペニスの先端がストロークのたびに包皮で包まれては現れるのを、二人とも夢中で見つめていた。

「気持ちいいか？」ロキはまだ面白がっている様子で言う。「これを想像してたのか？」

ソーはロキの名前を溜息混じりに呼ぶことしかできなかった。顎を上げて鼻をロキの頬にこすりつけ、唇でロキの唇を探る。

前回の慎み深いキスは口を開いたものにとって変わられる。相変わらず気が狂いそうにゆったりした速度でペニスを包み込む手と、ロキの舌が自分の舌に触れる感覚とが相まって、ソーの全身を震わせる。

ロキは他の全てのことを行う時と同じようにキスをした --目的と支配、自身のスキルへの自覚、それを全て見せつける喜び。力強さ、顎の動き、ソーの舌を探し求める舌、ロキのキスはほとんど闘争的と言えた。ほんの少しだけ必要より強く、ソーの下唇をロキの歯が捉えると、ソーは今度こそ呻き声を抑えることが出来なかった。

「大丈夫か？」ロキはソーの唇に向かって囁く。自分に対してはこれだけの自信を持っていながら、ソーが酔った勢いで戯言をはいた年下のストレートではないと、ロキはまだ完全には確信が持てないようだ。まるで手の中のソーが岩のように硬くなっていて、既に次のキスのために体を引いていることなど、全く起きていないかのように。

ソーは念を押すようにキスをした; 自分の持てる全てで、まるでロキがソーの宇宙の発生源であるかのように。そしてロキの手が止まった。まるで目一杯にキスされて集中できなくなったかのように。もしかしてロキはこんな風にじっくりとキスされたことが無いのかもしれない。

その考えにソーはただの興奮だけではなく、落ち着かなさを感じる。

とはいえソーもやはり人間なので、控えめに腰を突き出してせがまずにはいられなかった。督促と嘆願だ。触って、お願い。お願いだから。

ロキはソーの唇に向かって少し笑い、ソーからのヒントを受け取るとまたストロークを始める。付け根から先端まで戻り、ゆっくりと確実に、緩く強くを繰り返す。ソーの好みを測っているようだ。

そしてロキが先端に集中する --強めに、手のひらを少しひねる-- ソーが長く震える息を吐きながら体を引いた。

「ああ、見つけた。」ロキは微笑むとまた二人の間を見下ろしてその動きを繰り返す。

ソーがこれを長く望んできたせいなのか、ロキにも自分のペニスがあって何が気持ちよいかを知ってるせいなのか、ソーにはよく解らなかったが、どっちにしても、ロキが手で触れているだけなのに、これまでに体験したどんな性的な経験よりも気持ちがよかった。

まるで錨を外されたように感じる --ロキの手にかかって揺れるコントロール不能な沈みかけの船みたいで、巧みなストロークの一回ごとに、自ら進んで継ぎ目からバラバラにほどかれるようだ。

「お願い。」ソーは自分がそう言うのを聞いた。

ロキが愉快そうに微笑む。「何をお願いしてる？」

どうすることもできずに、ソーは首をふり、震える息をまた吸い込む。「わかんない。」

ロキはもう片方の手でソーの胸に触れると、親指で優しく乳首を擦る。それが思いがけない連鎖を生み、強く握った手の中にソーがさらに強く突き入れてきて、ロキは嬉しそうに、吐息混じりに笑う。

その笑いに悪意はなかったが、ソーの胸を少し締めつけた --こんな風に自分をぐずぐずにしておいて笑うだなんてアンフェアだとソーは思う。自分のこめかみをロキのこめかみに強く押し当てる。

「笑わないでよ。」つぶやいて懇願する。ロキは驚いて顔を上げ、真摯に目を向ける。  
「笑ってない。」そしてまたゆっくりとストロークし、手首を捻る。「これが好きか？こんなにかわいいところ見たことないと思っただけだ。」

とてもセンチメンタルで、それは思っていたロキとは全然違っていた。ソーはさらに自分が熱を帯びて熱くなるのを感じる。体を押し当て、お互いの唇を探し当てるまで、ロキの頬に鼻をこすりつける。

神様、完全にファッキン落ちた。もし今、性欲で訳が分からなくなっていなくて、皮膚の下を電気が走り回っていなかったら、たぶんビビっていたかもしれない。

乱されすぎてキスを続けられなくなり --口が開き、呼吸も荒くなる-- ロキの肩に額を落とすと、二人の体の間をただ見下ろし、自分のペニスの先がロキの拳の中を出入りし、溢れ続ける先走りがロキの手を濡らすのを見つめる。

自分の必死な呼吸と押し殺した喘ぎ声のひとつひとつが聞こえるせいで、ロキがどんな音をたてるか知りたくなり、それを探り出そうとロキに触れたくてうずうずし始める。

万力のようにがっちりシンクを握った自分の手を想像以上の集中力でなだめて、ロキの脇腹を握ると親指を腰の窪みに落ち着かせる。シャツ越しにそこを少し撫で、指をロキの腹、そして下へと滑らせ、デニム越しでも熱が感じられる、ロキの大きくなりかけの硬い膨らみを手で包み込む。

ジーンズ越しとはいえ、自分以外のペニスに触れるのは初めてで、緊張気味の興奮を感じる --もしかして自分もロキを気持ちよくさせることができるかもしれない。

手で包む以上のことはほぼ出来ないうちに、ロキがその上に手を被せて動きを止める。

「いいから私にまかせろ。」ロキは囁き、ソーの耳を喰む。ソーの手を動かさず、むしろ押しつけて自分の手を置いたままにし、摩擦させないようにする。

ロキは再び集中すると、これ以上気を逸らすことなくソーをいかせることに決めたようだ。ソーを高めることだけに集中する。追い詰めるのにそれほど時間をかける必要もなかった。

「いきそうか？」もはや質問というよりは訳知り顔の笑みでロキが言う。ロキが目を上げて細めた目をソーと合わせる。こんな風に、どうしようもなくなったソーをいかせようとしていることが得意そうな笑みで。

「う、うん、」ソーは体中がひきつるのを感じる --睾丸、太もも、尻。耳の中で自分の鼓動が聞こえ、自分の息の荒さを感じる。体が震え、腹筋がひくつき、ロキに与えられる感触につられて腰を突き動かす。

この大きなシェアハウスでは、一人で静かに済ますことにすっかり慣れていたが、今はそれができず、いきながら掠れたうめき声を狭い室内に響かせる。

どくどくと響く心臓の音の向こう、どこかから「しーっ」という音が聞こえる。ロキに再び口づけられた唇からもそれを感じる。

ソーが空になるまで全て出し切り、ロキの優しく甘い拳の中に突き入れ終えるまで、ロキはソーにキスし続ける。

全てが想像していたロキよりもっとずっと思いやりがあって、そんなところもソーは好きになる。そして感謝もしていた。

しばらくしてロキはソー越しにシンクに身を乗り出すと、手首でタップを叩いて手を洗い流す。ソーはその間、ロキのこめかみに額を押し当て、呼吸を整えさせてもらう。オーガズムによる騒めきがまだ体を駆け巡っていて、それが温かく優しい気持ちにさせる。そしてロキの頬にキスしようとした時、鏡に目を向けるとそこに小さな微笑みを見つける。

手を洗うと、ロキがソーのペニスの目の前に屈み込んだので、すぐにでも次のラウンドに取り掛かることをロキが期待してるのかと、ソーは一瞬パニックする。

しかしロキはタオルを拾ってソーの腰にまた巻きつけてやり、結べるよう両端を持ち上げてやっただけだった。

「お前はきちんと考える必要があると思う。」ロキはゆっくりと誠実に告げる。距離を開けながら、意味ありげに指の背でソーの腹を撫であげる。ロキはソーの目を覗き込む。「自分が思っているとおりの心構えが、実際にあるのかどうか。」

ソーは胸の中で抗議が湧き起こるのを感じたが、ロキはソーに口を開くチャンスを与える間もなくさらに続ける。

「自分が男と付き合うことを説明する準備ができているのかどうか。人によっては今後お前を違った目で見始める、そのことに心構えがあるのかどうか。」

ロキは後ろへ下がり続け、バスルームのドアに寄りかかり腕を組む。ソーには、二人の間の距離が急に大きく広がり過ぎたように感じる。しかしロキは自分が言うべきことに完全に集中していた。

「もしそこまで準備ができていないなら、それでもいい。」ロキの目は共感に溢れていて、彼のそんな様子はソーには馴染みのないものだった。「だけど、後ろ暗い秘密っていうのはもうやったことがある。もしお前がそれを望んでいるのだとしたら…」

ロキは二人の間を手で示し、首を振る。意味するところは明確だ。もしソーがそういう形を望むなら、それは手に入れることはできない。

ソーは何を言うべきかはっきりと解らなかった。今プライド・パレードを率いろと言われたらその準備ができているとは言い難かったが、それでもロキといることを何か隠すべきことだとは一瞬でも思ったことは無い。

「それに、」ロキが続け、ソーが話し出すのを再び遮る。「別に私は常にボトムというわけじゃない。だから、そう期待しない相手の方がいい。」

ロキはそのことについてとても率直で、正直、ソーは明確にしてもらえて良かったと思う。

ロキを好きになってしまったことに気づいた最初の頃、ソーは大量のポルノを観た。リサーチという名目で --そしてその後はオーガズム目的で-- ロキのベッドでの役割がどちらかよく判らないまま、さらに大量のポルノを観賞し、そのうちの何人かが間違いなくそうであるように、ロキは恐らく両方なのではないかと気づき始めた。そしてそのせいで、キッチンでロキについて回るワンナイトスタンドの相手をさらにじろじろと凝視するはめになった。誰が何を誰にしているのか考えてしまい、救いようのない嫉妬と理不尽な憂鬱を感じていた。

「とにかく、」ロキはソーの沈黙から何かを読み取り、背後のドアノブに手を伸ばした。「私は出ていくから服を着ろ。」

そして、石鹸とセックスの匂いのする湯気の中にソーを残すと、ロキはするりと出ていった。

-

次にソーがキッチンを通りかかると、ロキ以外の4人のシェアメイトたちのうち、3人がそこにいた; ファンドラル、ヘラがテーブルに、ヘイムダルは冷蔵庫に頭を突っ込んでプロテイン・シェイクが無くなったと唸っている。

直接責められたわけでもないファンドラルが、大袈裟なため息をついてみせる。

「今回は誓って俺じゃない！」そう言って、入り口にいるソーに目を止める。「あいつに聞いたらどうかな？最近ますますマッチョだし。」

全員の目がソーに向けられ、その時になって、隅の方でコーヒーの粉をいつものマグに入れているロキもいることにやっと気づく。

「俺を巻き込むなよ。」ソーはそう言ってファンドラルを指差す。

ヘイムダルが睨み始めていたが自分にではなかったので、その場は完全に迂回してロキのそばへ滑り寄る。

「おはよう。」ロキは肩越しにそう言うと、振動するケトルの湯が沸騰するのを見つめに戻る。

カジュアルでフレンドリー、でも大げさすぎず。ソーはロキが自分に逃げ道を作ってくれていることに気づく。シェアメイトたちの手前、何も無かったかのように振る舞える機会を。そうか、なるほど。くそくらえ。

カジュアルこの上ない様子で、ソーはロキの尻ポケットに手を滑りこませる。

お湯を注ごうとケトルを持ち上げたままロキは動きを止め、顎を少し上げるとソーと目を合わせた。「何をしている？」

ソーはさらに距離を縮め、ほとんどロキをカウンターに押し付ける。「権利を主張してる。」

ロキは笑いを吐き出すと、ケトルを台座に戻した。整った眉を持ち上げ目を煌めかせる。「お前は原始人か。次は私を肩に担いで洞窟に運んでいくのか？」

その考えはソーの気分を少しかき立てる。「そうかもね。」

ロキは笑った。「おかしなやつだ。」

「俺、真面目に言ってるんだけど。」ソーはそう言った。本当にそうだから。

ロキは笑いだすのを我慢するように唇を堅く結んだ。

「その、洞窟の話じゃなくて。」ソーは訂正する。ロキの面白がる視線を見るといつもそうなってしまうように今も口ごもりそうになったが。「でも、他のことに関しては全部そう。」

背後で咳払いが起こる。

「あの、すみません、」ファンドラルが聞く。「何なのこれ？俺、何か見逃した？」

ファンドラルの横でヘラが低く笑う。ロキがソーにするより、さらに大っぴらに嘲りながら。「何言ってんのよ。その大きなパピーちゃん、越して来たその日からロキに片思いじゃない。」

自分がそこまであからさまだとは気づいていなかった。ソーはヘラを見返す。そしてヘイムダルを見る。彼はうなずている。

「俺以外みんな気づいてたの？」共有キッチンの話題に取り残され、ファンドラルは少し傷ついたような声で言う。

「たぶん、そうかと。」ヘイムダルが言う。

「何となくな。」ロキが付け加える。ソーがロキに視線を投げる。ロキは何でも無さそうな顔をしていて、目が再び煌めき申し訳なさそうな様子は皆無だった。ロキは首を傾げる。「そうかなと思っていただけだ。お前が何度も私を見ているのに気づいていたからな。」

ソーは自分の口があんぐり開くのに気づいた --明らかにそう疑っていながら、ロキが昨夜の自分をはぐらかし続けた事実に。

「お前が自分で気づいているのかは判らなかったからな。」ロキは弁明するようにさらに付け加えた。なるほど、それなら、フェアかも。

後ろで誰かがテーブルを叩く。

「ああ！なるほど！それでロキが男を連れ込むたびに、お前、便秘みたいな顔してたのか。」全てが腑に落ちた様子のファンドラルがソーに視線を向ける。「俺はお前には偏見があるのかと思ってた。」

「そりゃどうも。」ロキの最新の獲物がその辺りを漂うたびに、静かに座っていはいたが心はいつも駆け巡っていて、それが思わず漏れ出ていたようだ --明らかに、全員に。

ヘイムダルが緩く二人の間を指し示すと、全員の居心地の悪さを代表するように告げる。「もう少しプライベートな場所で、二人で話したらどうかな？」

ヘラがにんまりとする; ぞっとするような訳知り顔の笑みにソーに猫を思い出す。「あら、」面白がっている、低く染み込むような声。「私はソーが動揺しまくるところが見たいのに。」

ソーは睨むか指でも立ててやろうかと思ったが、代わりにロキに視線を移した。ロキがソーを見返す。

「とにかくやってみよう、いいだろ？」ソーは他のみんなは無視することにした。「どうなるか試してみたっていいだろ。」

ソーはロキを納得させる必要があると思っていた。自分だけと付き合うよう、数日間、なんなら数週間は懇願し、正当化し、説得しなければならないと。

ところが、ロキは目線を外すと首を振った。

「わかった。ただし私の部屋には越してくるな。」ようやくコーヒーを注ぎながらロキが言った。ソーの手が今も尻ポケットに突っ込まれたままなことを気にする様子も無い。「お前はベッドを占領しすぎるし、寝息がうるさすぎる。」

ソーはここは言い返さないことに決めた --少しずつだ。

「ヴォルスタッグ、」キッチンに現れたシェアメイトの最後の一人に、ファンドラルが声をかける。「お前知ってたか？ソーとロキが…」

ファンドラルがざっくり２人の方を指す。質問の続きは、基本的にソーがロキの尻を手のひら一杯にがっつり掴んでいる事実が補っているのだろうとソーは思う。

ヴォルスタッグは驚いたように眉を上げるが、それは別にヴォルスタッグが鈍いわけではなく、他のみんなに比べて詮索好きじゃないってだけな気がした。

そしてヴォルスタッグが楽しげに笑い出す。「なるほど、お前たちバスルームでそんなことしてたのか。」

ファンドラルは憤慨したおばあちゃんのように口をあんぐり開けると、ヴォルスタッグと二人の間に視線を走らせる。

「どっちのバスルームだよ？」ファンドラルはヴォルスタッグに手を伸ばす。「俺らの方じゃないよな？」

ロキはコーヒーを片手にソーの手首を掴むと、キッチンを横切り廊下へと連れ出す。

「どっちのバスルームかって聞いてんだよ、ロキ！」背後からのファンドラルの叫び声は、ロキがベッドルームのドアをキックして閉めたのでかき消された。

シーツが乱れたままだ --部屋を出る前にきちんとすべきだったかなとソーは思う-- ソーのブーツもロキが落としたベッドの足元に転がったままだ。

ロキは気にする様子もなかった; 湯気のたつマグからコーヒーをすすり、何気ない様子で閉めたドアに寄りかかっている。

「この問題に対処するにあたって、お前が闇雲な手段を取るつもりなのは理解した。」

ソーは一瞬だけためらったが、ロキのスペースに入り込む。

ロキの笑いは掠れていたが、面白がっているとソーは思った。「あいつら全員完全に気づいて—」

「関係ない。」ソーはそう言って距離を詰めると、ロキが顔に手を添えて口を開けてくれるまで唇を合わせ続ける。

ブラックコーヒーの鋭く苦い味が、体重を掛けてさらに深く口づけると、柔らかな味へと変化していく。思い続け、妄想し続けた数ヶ月、やっとこれができるということ --許されること-- を味わう。ロキを縫い止め、息が切れてキスを返すことも出来なくなるまでキスすることを。ロキを抱え上げ、彼のあの長い脚が自分の腰に巻きつくことを考えた。

「おい、」ロキがソーを押し返す。ロキが真面目な表情を取ろうとしているのは明らかだった。そしてソーは絶望的なほど、バカみたいにロキに恋していることをまた自覚する。「バスルームで私が言ったことは本気だと、お前は理解する必要がある。」

ロキはソーの胸に手のひらを当てて押し留め、親指でソーの胸筋の下のカーブを辿る。

「お前の方が私より大きくマッチョかもしれないが、それには何の意味もない。わかるか？だからってお前が私に突っ込みまくって、好きにしていいってことにはならない。」

ロキの目がソーの目を見比べる。ロキの表情は何かを諦めているようで、ロキはまるで失望を期待しているようにソーには思えた。

「最初に…」ロキを親指持ち上げるとソーの下唇に押し当てる。「もしお前がファックされたくないのなら、私には知っておく必要がある。」

ソーは胃がひっくり返りそうになる。

その考えはソーを怖気づかせるものではあった、正直。でも、その一方で興奮もしている。いくつかのポルノの受け側の男はそれほど楽しそうじゃなく、自分の不安もあながち理不尽なものとは完全には言い難いと感じたが、一方で絶対にフェイクではなく、ボトムが快楽に震え、我を忘れ、満足に浸るビデオも山ほど観ていた。

ロキならきっと気持ち良く--それ以上にしてくれるとソーは確信していた。

「俺は乗り気だよ。」ソーはそう言うと、ロキが諦めるまでロキの手のひらに向かって体重をかけ、再び距離を少し詰める。

ロキは疑わしそうではあったが、ソーがまた元のスペースに入り込むのを許す。「本当か？」

「あんたが望むように、何でも。」ソーはゆっくりと首を振る。

ソーは再びキスしようとしたが、ロキはまだ頭が二つ付いた生き物のようにソーを眺めている。そしてその時になって、男とのセックスは自分にとっては初めてだが、これはロキにとっても初めてのことなのかもしれないとソーは気づく。 --誰かが一晩以上ロキを幸せにしようと努めること。

くそ。ロキは何度諦め、そのたびに、どこかの間抜けがロキの希望にも関わらず彼をファックしたのだろう？

「俺はあんたのことが好きだ。」ソーが穏やかに告げる。「それをあんたは解ってる、そうだろ？」

その言葉が宙に浮く。早朝にしてはあまりにもシリアスすぎた --そして、始まったばかりの今の二人にもシリアスすぎ-- しかしとにかく、ソーは十分に理解してもらえるまでは大声で言い続けるつもりだ。

「オーケー、」ロキは呟くとまたソーの首に手を添えて、自分の方へと引き寄せた。

ソーにとってキスは勝利の味がした。もっと欲しくなり、再びキスを深くしようと抱き寄せると、ロキが叫んで離れる「くそ、コーヒーがこぼれ--」

滑らかな動きでロキの手から熱いマグカップを取り上げると、ソーはそれをそのまま床に起き、自分は床に膝をつく。

「今度は何をして--」ソーがロキのTシャツをめくり上げ、平らな下腹に顔を擦りつけたので、ロキは最後まで言葉を繋げることができなかった。

誰かの前に膝をついたことなんかなかった。女性たちとの性行為は常にベッドか車の中だった。この体勢はむしろ崇拝に近いような感覚で、特に気にもならない。むしろ気に入った。

「お前ちょっとこれは--」ソーが開いた口を柔らかな肌の上で滑らたのでロキは息を飲んだ。しかし、いらいらとした唸り声をあげる。「ソー、」

ソーは目を上げながら、できるだけ無垢な感じに見えたらいいなと願う。「何？聞いてるよ、ちゃんと。」

優しい手がソーの顔を包み込み、二人の目がきちんと合うように顎を上向かせる。「お前には全部が少し早すぎないか？」

全く、何てことだろう。ソーは初めてロキのことを笑ってやりたくなった。

答える代わりに、ソーはロキのジーンズの一番上のボタンを外すと左右に広げ、トリミングされた柔らかなヘアに向かって意図的なキスを落とす。

「俺が—」ジッパーに手をかける。「どれぐらいの間、こうしたかったか—」引き下ろすと振動が指を通り抜ける。「...黙って、俺にやらせろ。」

そしてもう一つキスを落とす。さらに低い場所に。

そしてロキが抵抗を手放したことを感じる。ドアにもたれ掛かり、ソーの髪に指を差し入れ、腰を少し傾ける。

「気が変わったらいつでも…」ロキはそう言ったが、気怠くゆったりした口調が気高さを少しだけ損なっている。グリーンの瞳を飲み込むように瞳孔が開いている。  
「シーッ」ソーは息を吐き出す。それが愛撫のようにロキの肌を撫でるのを十分知りながら。

それからは遮られることも抗議されることもなく、V字に開いたデニムの中に手を差し入れ、ロキの半分硬くなりかけたペニスを取り出す。

もちろん自分のものを除いて、誰かのもの触るのはソーにとっては初めてで、手の中での収まり方が全く違うことに驚く。

試すように一度ストロークし、親指の腹を穏やかに先端にすべらせる。そしてロキからの反応に胸の中に自信が膨らむ --ソーの感触に腰を押しつけ、ソーの頭皮に当てられた指がわずかに握られる様子に。

ロキは唇を開き、呼吸を抑え、目はストロークを続けるソーの手に注がれている。まるでこの光景に魅了されたように。

「まったく、」ロキは乾いた笑いを吐息とともに吐き出す。「自分の手の中だともっと大きく見えるのに。」  
小さくなんて全くなかった --硬くなっていない時とはいえ、ソーより太くはないかもしれないが-- しかし、その長さにも関わらず、ソーの大きな手のひらと太い指で上下にストロークされていると、なぜか小さく見えてくる。ロキの好きなやり方を見つけようと、表情の小さな変化を追い続ける。

硬くなったペニスのせいでジーンズがきつく感じるが、自分の手を見つめるロキを見ていたいがために、ソーはそれを無視することにする。

ロキの目が一瞬またたき、ソーの目と合う。

「大丈夫か？」そう言ってまた確認する。ロキがこれを聞かなければと感じなくなるまで、しばらくかかりそうだとソーは思う。

ソーは頷くと唇を噛みながら、少し余裕を持たせようと、手を伸ばして自分のジーンズのジッパーを下げた。少し微笑んだ時のロキの唇の持ち上がり方が好きだ。

自分に触れたい欲望に抗って、ロキのために全てを集中させる。片手でロキの太腿を撫であげ腰を押さえ、手のひらでロキの骨盤が揺れているを捉えると、自分自身がさらに硬さを増すのを感じる。

「ねえ、俺やっても…」初めての体験にソーは自分を奮い立たせる。

ベッドの中で片手で自分のペニスを握りながら、反対の手の指を2本を口に入れて、ずっとこのことを考えていた。やってみたい。でもその時は自分がいければそれで良かったが、今はロキをいかせなければならないし、驚かせてやりたい。

緊張する。

「やらなくていい、」ロキがまた優しく諭す。ソーの手に向かって腰を揺らしながら。「これで十分気持ちいい。」

ソーは顔をしかめる。

「黙れ、」本気じゃなくソーは言う。十分じゃ足りない。訳がわからなくなるぐらい、これからの一生、他の誰にも目もくれなくなるぐらいじゃないと。

体を前に乗り出す。口を開けて舌を広げ、探るようにひと舐めして、少しだけロキを口の中に迎え入れる。ロキが低く鋭く息を吸い込む。

「ファック、」ソーの髪に差し入れた指は撫でるように穏やかだ。

味は皮膚とほとんと同じで、さらに口を開けてロキをもう少し中に引き込んでも、ソーの舌はほとんど味を感じなかった。感覚を刺激したのはロキの匂い、鼻から深く息を吸い込んだときのロキの体臭だった。無意識にソーはうめく。突き出すのを我慢するように、指の下でロキの腰が緊張するのを感じる。

試すように舌の平らな部分をロキのペニスの下側に這わせていく。先端の膨らみを感じ、そこを集中して舐める。そして一度顔を引き、ロキのペニスの柔らかく滑らかな先端を再び舐めた時、ようやく味が広がるのを感じた; 全く初めての、少し塩気があって少し苦い、ロキの快楽の証拠。

ロキは鼻を鳴らして唇を固く結び、腰を傾けてソーを促す。ソーは躊躇い、少し引き伸ばすために再び手でストロークする。

緊張で口がからからになり、舌がゴムのように感じる。水が欲しかった。もしくは唾液がまた出てきて欲しかった。何でもいいからロキのペニスを滑らかに濡らし、そこに集中できるように。

ポルノは山ほど観た —山ほどの精神的アドバイスを受けた— 台無しにしたくない。

「いいんだ、」ソーの髪を撫でながらロキが言う。ソーを見下ろすロキの表情に忍耐を読み取るべきだとソーは思いつつ、しかし開いた瞳孔と緩く開いた口から、欲望ばかりを読み取ってしまう。

「ごめん、」ソーはそう言って踵の上に腰を下ろす。

ロキのペニスはそこにあり、硬く、ここまででついたソーの唾液で少し光っている 。もう一度したい --とにかくこれをなんとかやり遂げたい。上手くやりたいと心に決めていた。

「ちょっと待って、」恥ずかしくないと自分に言い聞かせる。くそっ。

ロキの手がソーの髪から離れ、腰が寄り掛かったドアから離れる、ソーは待って欲しいと懇願するところだった。

しかしロキは片手をソーに伸ばし、もう片方の手は開いたジッパーの歯から自分のペニスを守るように包むと、昨夜からソーが脱ぎ捨てたままのブーツを蹴り除けながらベッドの足元に座る。

「こっちへ来い」ソーの方へ手を伸ばしながらロキが言う。

ソーは膝立ちのまますり寄り、ロキに片手を取らせて、もう片方の手はロキの腿の上に置いた。そして二人は顔を見合わせる。

「ハイ、」ロキが微笑む。

ソーがため息混じりの笑いを吐き出す。  
「少し緊張して、」そう認めると申し訳なさそうに首を緩く振る。

ロキは片手をソーの腰に置いて親指をTシャツの下に滑り込ませ、肌を直接触れ合わせる。それがもたらす心地良さにソーは驚いく。

「ソー、」ロキはソーが反発してしまわないよう、穏やかに楽しげな様子で言う。「お前にとっては初めてのことだ。緊張して当然だ。当然なんだ。」

ロキはソーの表情をもう一度確かめると、繋いだままのソーの掌を指先で撫でる。

「これだってなかなかセクシーだと思う、実際、」ロキは肩をすくめる。深く、陰影のある声で。

そしてロキはゆっくりと体を乗り出し、ソーの唇に目を落とした。それは明らかにキスを意図していて、ソーは残りの距離を自分から埋めると、胸の中に安堵が生まれるのを感じる。

実を言うと、ブロウジョブ直後の女の子たちとソーはキスしたことがなかった。15歳で泥酔して初めてペニスを咥えられた時 —無知極まりなかった— 終わった後、その子がキスしようとした時、思いっ切り体を引いてしまったのだ。たとえ自分のものだとしても、男の出した物を味わうなんて気持ちが悪すぎると思った。その後もそれが習慣になってしまい、唇に近づいて来ないようガールフレンドたちの腕を抑えて、頭にキスすることで”なだめて”いた。

そのせいで、彼女たちに何か汚いことをしたと思わせてしまったかもしれないと、今なら理解できる。

ロキの唇から離れると身震いするように呼吸が乱れた。ロキの手は今ソーのTシャツの中にある。肋骨をかすめる指先は少しくすぐったく、それがペニスを直撃する。

ロキの目はまだ飢えたようにソー見つめている。指を丸めて関節でソーの胴を、ソー自慢の腹筋の凹凸を撫で下ろし、開かれたジーンズの上に落ち着く。

緊張にも関わらずソーはまだ硬いままで、ロキがさらに手を下ろしてソーを包み込んだせいで震える息を飲み込んだ。

「マシになったか？」ロキが片眉を上げる。

ソーはロキを見る。これ以上ないくらい触って欲しかったし、また上手にいかせて欲しかった。だけど、代わりにロキの手首を掴むと手をどかせる。

「俺にまかせて。」さっきのバスルームでのロキの言葉をそのまま返す。

一瞬待ってから、無造作にロキを押し倒す。ロキがベッドに仰向けになり、ソーの横に両脚が投げ出されるまで、強く。ロキは大きく息を吐き出し、驚いて見上げてきたが、そこにそのまま横たわっていた。

「脱がせるよ。」ソーはそう言いながら、すでにロキのタイトなジーンズを太腿まで引っ張り下ろしてして、それをそのまま全て脱がせた。ロキのペニスが綺麗なカーブを描いて腹の上に乗っている。

ソーはこの体勢の方がいいと思った。ジーンズを捨て去るとロキの膝の間に体を押し入れる。

微かなヘアへと続く、滑らかなロキの長く伸びる太ももが気にいったし、そこにキスを落とすとロキの体が弾むことを楽しむ。

ロキはまた手を伸ばし、ソーの髪を指に巻き付ける。ソーは温かな肌を唇で辿り、太ももが股間へと続く窪みを舐める。そしてペニスの下側の滑らかな肌、付け根から先端まで口づけていく。

ロキが体を丸めそうになる。「まったく、」頭を持ち上げて息をつく。「もう少しウォーミングアップが必要かと思えば。」

「いいや、」ロキのトップスを脇の下までめくり上げ、大きな手のひらでロキの上半身を撫で下ろす。「もう大丈夫だと思う。」

ソーの手の下で、ロキの引き締まった平らな腹が呼吸のたびに動く。浮き出た腰骨がV字の刻み目を描いていて、ソーはそこに鼻先を突っ込みたいと思う。

そしてソーはそうした; 再びロキの香りを吸い込み、ペニスを手で包みこむ。

ロキがソーの名前を細く震える声で呼び、二人は目を合わせる。  
ソーがストロークを始めると、ロキの瞼が震えるのが見える。でもまだ目線が外れるほどじゃない。キスだけじゃ、口を開けたやつでもペニスの下側にするだけじゃ十分じゃない。

「寝てて。」ソーはそう言うと、ロキのペニスを持ち上げ、言葉のひとつひとつが敏感な先端を擦るように唇にあてる。「俺の友達と少し二人きりにさせてくれる？次は見てもいいから。」

この角度からだと、笑うロキの舌が突き出されるのが見えた。

「全く、」ロキはそう言うと腹に置かれたソーの手をとる。「でも、もしお前が私で、この光景が見えたらそんなこと頼まないだろうな。」

ソーはゆっくりとまたストロークする。「俺がする側だから、だろ。」

しかしロキは首を振る、ソーに解るわけが無いとでもいうように。

「そうじゃない。解ってない。お前はなかなかのものだよ、本当に。もしお前が自分でこれを見れるなら、お前だって見るさ。」

ソーは笑い、照れる自分に驚く。

ロキが自分のことを好きかどうか、ソーには全く判らなかった。人が自分の見た目を好きなことは知ってたし、自分でもかなり努力はしていたが、ロキがそこに感心したことは無かったと思う。ロキからの視線が自分に留まったり、誘うような流し目に気づくことなどありえなかった。

「今だけ。」交渉手段のひとつとして、ロキのペニスをまたストロークし始める。

一瞬の間があり、ロキはわずかに唇をひきつらせ、確実にソーに何か言い返しかけたが、結局、頭を後ろに倒した。

ロキが反論しなかったことに温かさと嬉しさを感じ、ソーはロキに見えていないにも関わらず微笑む。そしてロキのペニスに全ての集中を注ぐ --熱く、先端が赤く先走りで光っている-- そして体を寄せる、肩肘をベッドに置いて支えにし、反対の手はロキの  
腹の上の置いたまま。

唇を湿らせると、口を開けてきちんとロキを迎え入れる前に、舌を丸い先端に滑らせる。歯に気をつけて、鼻で息をしながら。

角度も良くなったし、唇を低い位置に下ろしながらよりコントロールできていると感じる。優しく吸いこみ、頬をへこませる。ロキの腹が手のひらの下で引きつり、頭皮を撫でるロキの爪が静かに促す。音を立ててペニスを口から引き抜き、再び口に入れる前にソーはもう一度ストロークする。

ブロウジョブには予想以上に集中が必要だった。舐めて、吸い込んで、歯が当たらないようガードして、呼吸は鼻から。ロキは静かな可愛い声をたてて、ソーの舌にペニスがスライドする程度に腰を動かし、膝はソーの両脇を閉めたり緩めたり、不規則なリズムで繰り返していた。そしてソーにはもうやめる気はない。

もう少し深く入れてみようと試しに頭を上下してみるが、途端に喉が震え、胸が閉まって驚く。

ペニスの先端で震える筋肉を感じたようで、ロキが本能的に腰を突き上げる。１インチもない動きだったが、ソーは息を詰まらせた; 湿った大きな音を喉から吐き出し、すぐに口から引き抜く。よだれが手のひらに流れるのを感じ、大きくを息を吸い込む。

「くそ、」息をつく。目の端がちくりと痛む。

「ごめん、ごめん、」本気には聞こえなかったが、ロキはソーの口をまた引き寄せようとはせず、だからといって追い返すつもりもないようだった。

ソーは全く知らなかった; 吐き気をもよおさずに、どれほど少ししか口に入れることができないかを。

ポルノではすごく簡単そうに見えるのに。

とはいえ、えずくのも唾液の面では助けになったので、深く息を吸い込むともう一度深くロキを奥まで入れてみる。そしてまた、恥ずかしいぐらい湿った情けない音を出してしまったが、口から取り出すとロキのペニスは唾液でとても滑らかになった。

「そのへんでやめろ。」硬い声でロキが忠告する。「わたしに変な癖をつけさせたいなら別だが。」

ソーが再び口に入れると、ロキはうめいて歯を噛み締める —それほど深く入れず、手の方を働かせる。ロキは十分以上に楽しんでいるようで、ソーが集中し始めると、骨盤が小さく突き出すように跳ね上がる。

これだったら一日中でもやれるとソーは思った; 手を上下に動かしながら緩やかに先端を吸い込み、自分の下にいるロキの動きを感じ、早まる呼吸を聞く。

ソーは少し大胆になると、ロキをもう少し深く迎え入れようと再び体を押し付けた。上に向かってストロークする自分の拳に唇が当たる。そしてさらに深くロキを奥へと入れると、ロキは腕で目を覆い、次の呼吸を詰まらせた。

全てが彼だった —鋭い味を舌に感じ、ロキの膝がソーの肋骨をきつく締めつけ、指は少しだけ強すぎるぐらいにソーの髪を掴む— これほど完全に取りつかれたように感じたことは今までになかった。

ロキが頭を起こして少し見つめる。しかしソーがロキがどう感じているかを見極める前に、ロキはまた頭を倒した。眺めが耐えられないかのように、腰がソーの手と口に向かってさらに強く突き上げられる。

ロキは美しかった; ソーからの刺激で優雅に体をくねらせる様子は、しなやかで可愛らしく、ソーが観たどんなポルノより100倍魅力的だ。

ソーは顎が痛んできたが押し通す。さらに頑張って、静かに鼻を鳴らしながら。今度は口もちょうどよく濡れている。

「ソー、」ロキは息を詰まらせて、限界が近そうな様子で呼吸を早める。ソーは誇りを感じ、そして、とても興奮もしていた。

ファック。あまりにも昂って、ベッドに向かって腰を振れそうだ。

ロキが興奮して欲しがったらどんな感じだろうと、ずっと考えを巡らせていた。普段のロキの落ち着きやしっかりした振る舞いとはまるで反対の。そしてそれは裏切らなかった。ロキの集中や時間に能うことに力と相応しさを感じたし、ロキの全身が張り詰め、呼吸が苦しいぐらいロキの脚がソーの脇腹をきつく締めつけ、ソーのジーンズのウエストに当たる足指が丸まっている、そのこと全部に心が高鳴る。

ロキのペニスの先端に唇を巻き付け、舌を敏感な器官にそって細かく動かしながら、拳は素早いストロークを繰り返す。最後の一押し。

「ソー…」ロキは声を絞り出すと、首が引きつり腰が強く突き上げられた。いきながらロキは体を痙攣させ、引き締まった腹は腹筋が見えるぐらい引きつり、ソーが鼻血が出ないよう顔を引いてしまうほど、腰が独立した意思を持っているかのように不規則に突き上げられた。

吐き出したいとソーは思ったが、ロキはまだ終わり切っていない。かかとの上に腰を下ろしロキのペニスを握ったまま、ロキの高まりが静まり、唾液と口に入りきらなかった精液で滑るソーの拳の中に突き入れ終わるまでの間、ソーは飢えたように自分を硬くしたまま見つめた。

味は特に不快でもなく、なんならその時はホットな気分でもあった。ただ舌の上にある感触が奇妙で、長くそこにあればあるほど吐き出したくなる。

明らかに少し敏感になりすぎたロキがソーの手を押し除けると、ソーは自分の身の回りを見回した。

背後の床にマグカップだけがある。  
ソーは背後に手を伸ばす。ロキが気を悪くしないよう、できるだけこっそりと。頭を傾けてそこに吐き出し、今後一生コーヒーが飲めなくなることがないよう、粘り気のあるものが液体の底に沈むところは見ないようにする。

ロキはまだベッドの上に横たわり息を切らせていたが、ソーがまた太ももの上に手を置き戻ってくると、顔を上げて責めるように眉をひそめた。

「お前、私のコーヒーに吐き出しただろ？」

「でも、もう冷めてたし。」ソーは首を振る。

ロキが笑いを吐き出すとソーにというより自分に言うように言った。「神をも恐れぬ、だな。」

ソーはベッドに乗りロキの隣に寝そべる。

「よかった？」褒めて欲しがりな自分を少しうんざりしつつ、ソーが聞く。

「それ以上だ、」荒い息でロキは答える。もっと言いたいことがありそうだが、ロキはひとまず呼吸を繰り返す。

ソーはロキを眺め、胸が深く上下する様子や、額に薄らと膜をはる汗を眺めて楽しむ。それがロキだから楽しい。

「だが、」ロキは唇を噛む。首を回してソーに顔を向け目を合わせる。表情は柔らかく優しかった。「いくつか言いたいことはある。」

少し胸に痛みを感じつつ、ソーは大きく息を吸ってうなづいた。ロキの周りにいると、いつも恥ずかさや間抜けさを感じてしまうが、きちんとすることにする。

この習慣は変えなくちゃいけない。特に、ロキがどれだけ忍耐強くなれるか知った今では。

「わかった、」ソーは心を決める。「練習が完全をもたらす、からな。」

ロキは腕を持ち上げるとソーの頬から唇を指の関節で撫でた。「まあ、完全と同じぐらい練習も楽しみにしてるが。」

ロキの声に込められた熱にソーのペニスが振える。二人は転がってまたキスをする。

「朝にはパンケーキを食べに連れて行く。」ソーがキスの間に言う。

ロキが微笑むのを唇越しに感じる。

「ゲイ・パンケーキ？」

ソーはロキに脚をかけて覆いかぶさると、ロキに向かって腰を少し擦り付ける。あまり欲張り過ぎないようにしながら。そしてソーも微笑んで言う。「黙れ。」

-


End file.
